


This is forever

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Siwon, Siwon...the eternal romantic...Another short drabble.





	This is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt to post several stories at once...let me know what you think...and read them ALL of them please!

Siwon´s POV

I know how his heart feels, I know the thoughts in his mind, I see the beauty in his smile, even when he hides it. I feel him in my heart, I see him in my mind, I smile when he smiles, even though we are miles apart.

He hides in my dreams at night, I search for him and always find him hidden deep inside of my heart, standing in a garden next to the Chapel, his beauty is so powerful it makes my heart cry as he consumes me. 

I watch him walk through the doors and everyone stares in awe at him, he is the center of attention with a tall handsome man by his side. Tears cloud my eyes as they approach but I still see him walking in that beautiful and elegant tuxedo. He now stands before me and my heart falls in LOVE all over again. 

I hear him speak two words and I feel a kiss so full of passion, so full of his LOVE. I see a lifetime being written, I feel a lifetime of LOVE unfolding, I hear the bells as they ring. I feel him in my arms for the rest of my life, I feel him in my heart.

I will love you till the day I die, and even further, Cho Kyuhyun because  
this is forever.


End file.
